The Russian military and a Japanese school
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: I'm sick of the stares, the lies, I'm sick of everyone being scared of me. I just wanted to be their friend for gods sake! Thank god Japan let him have his vacation here, Ouran high. Warning extremely bad grammar skills and mild swearing or cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this based on the fact that the only Ivan based ouran story was rubbish (sorry it was kinda suck ish) and that NO ONE IS UPDATING! I am supposed to be working on High school in Amerika but I have no ideas. If you have any request or ideas just review! P.s I know no one reads this part of the fic.**

**please excuse my extremely bad grammar, my beta-er isn't interested in this fanfic.**

* * *

Ivan walked through the school gates, just a tad self conscious. The kids were giving him the dirtiest looks as he strode towards the office. He had left his long coat at home - no need for extra attention. He was wearing an old military jacket and jeans with his usual scarf , were as everyone around seemed to be extremely rich. He rushed into the office to meet the people in charge,

"Um - I'm Ivan Braginski the new guy."

" oh! Welcome, here's the uniform you ordered earlier and your timetable. Oh and congratulations for your scholarship!" The lady shouted as he walked away. She was kind, smily and smelt like cookies - you could smell her a mile away.

He shuffled across the changing room, the uniform was comfortable enough. He walked over to a small stool. Thinking back to his meetings. He was sick of the glares, sick of the lies, sick of seeing his family everyday and knowing he could never talk to them. And America , turning everything into a competition ! He sighed and placed his head in his hands, thank god Japan let him come here, away from everyone else.

The bell rang and brought him out of his thoughts, he grabbed his satchel and walked into French class. He hadn't chosen this class on purpose but it was one of the forced classes. He turned to face the teacher .

"Oh everyone this is our new pupil, would you like to introduce yourself." She turned and faced him. Ivan looked towards the class and stated,

"Je 'appelle Ivan Braginski, Je suis originaire de Russie." Some of the children were confused by this new pupils accent. Ivan was ordered to sit beside this girl- who looked and dressed like a guy, near the back beside a pair of twins. As he sat down he whispered to he girl

"Why is a girl wearing the boys uniform?" She looked at him in disbelief but did not answer, Ivan sat there waiting for a reply and half listening to the language he could already speak class, he packed his bag and watched ass the girl and twins rushed out the door. 'Class doesn't start for half a hour! What's the rush?' Ivan thought as he continued his packing. He walked out reading over the homework, are they seriously giving him something so easy? Never mind, it gave him more time to read. He fished a book out of his bag and looked around, all the libraries were full of excited and noisy people. Rich kids. He looked around till he found an old music room, he put his ear to the door and heard nothing so he just walked in ,to be showered in petals. Ivan put on his normal smile with its hint of confusion. The room soon went silent. "It's just the new guy."

"It's just the guy who worked out my secret." The boys turned to Haruhi.

" never mind ill be going, da?" The boy smiled and was about to leave when he was grabbed by the twins and thrown into a chair.

"Ivan Braginski. Son of Unknown, works for both the government and military, his job in those areas are classified and so is everything else about him. So Ivan why is someone so important so young."

"Why is someone so young doing background checks on other pupils?"

"It's not everyday someone gets full marks on the entrance exam, even Haruhi here got a few wrong." Ivan did not answer but instead smiled a very smug smile

"I think I will leave now, please leave me be." And with that he stood up and left the room.

Haruhis pov

Tamaki has got it in his head that Ivan was one of those military kids who has never known what love is - it's hard to change his mind on things like this. Maybe he chose to join! He's ordered everyone to watch him, sadly Hikaru and Kaoru have taken this to far and are planning something, which will properly kill us. So I watched him during class noting down how he never pays attention - weird for someone in the military if you ask me. Honeys told me he was amazed by the amount of food there was in the cafeteria . We watched him walk home and as he walked into a large apartment. I was surprised how close it was to mine. As we left Hikaru went up to the door an knocked as Kaoru climbed through a window at the other side of the flat.

"Privyet Hikaru, why are you here." The Russian and my friend talked as the rest of walked away."

Normal pov The group huddled in the meeting room as they looked over what they had,

"It's strange that someone in the military would have such a short attention span..."

"At let he liked the food!"

"Yes Honey."

"We have a video!" The twins chimed, they put the disk into the player and stood back.

"Don't worry , I'm fine . It was just some of the school kids knocking." Ivan spoke in English to the Russian prime minister like they were good friends "How's Anya coping with my paper work, I normally have alot to do and he's only human!" Ivan sat down on his bed and listened to the man on the other side. "I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for, then again I look pretty young considering my age. Da?" You could just hear the laughter coming from the phone over Ivan's childish giggles. " Iv got to go - lots of homework to finish and then phone my little sister. You know what she's like." Ivan shuddered and hang up the phone, walked over to the desk were he completed the tasks at an unbelievable speed. He picked up his phone once more looked at the contacts and chickened out. "Stuff it, she will just ask me to marry her again." Ivan just spoke in English as it was a comfortable language that not a lot of people here spoke, plus people would expect him to speak Russian. He slammed his head of the table, cursing to himself then walked back to bed, still in his jeans, were he finally fell asleep.

"Interesting, there's a lot to learn from this man." "Not as interesting as..." "His sleep talking." The twins answered Kyoya. They grabbed the remote and watched. Did you know... Ivan sleep talks, in lots of different languages.

As Ivan walked back to school, the heavy rock was played quietly in ear via earphones. He yawned, loudly as a few limos passed him, funny how all these people look down on him when it was him that should look down on them. He continued to walk till one of those limos stopped beside him, he turned questionably towards it, giving his signature childish look of confusion. He felt his arms being grabbed so he flicked them forward sending his attackers flying. Yesterday's twins landed hard on the ground, shocked by his strength.

"Sorry, I was hoping for that to hurt a bit more." Russia grin almost matched that of a small child, he dusted of his scarf and walked past the boys, were he was once again grabbed. Mori held onto his arms and upper body while Honey and others took the rest of him. "отстань!" (Get of me!) the Russian shouted as the people grabbed him and dragged him into the limo.

"So Mr. Braginski we have some questions to ask you." Kyoya said in a irritated tone, as he was ignored.

"They are just kids, no need to beat them up, just kids." Ivan muttered to himself in Russian, ignoring Kyoya. "Just ask me your stupid questions." Ivan finally spoke totem, at least they weren't scared of him.

"Just how did you come apon learning old Mongolian? I didn't think a military man would need such knowledge." Ivan stared at him, hiding his shock behind his mask of happiness.

"Just how did you learn that I knew this horrible language?"

"I think you already know that Mr. Braginski."

"Geez I was being spied on by a bunch of school children." Ivan cursed to himself in Russian. Tamaki suddenly hugged the Russian, forcing him to tense up.

"Don't worry Ivan we are here for you!~."

"liar."he shrugged of the overly affectionate teen, he opened the door and jumped out the moving limo, he rolled and stood up unhurt, much to the surprise of everyone else.

A few hours later... Ivan looked around the apartment quickly finding the cameras and destroying them. He lay down on his bed sighing loudly. This vacation was even more stressful then normal life, it was even worse now he had gave up vodka. America made him, he said that Russia could never give it up so he did! Right now Ivan wanted to smash Alfred's face in. Russia lay there, hugging the pillow and staring into space. What if he died one day? That would be funny, Ivan chuckled to himself, only Belarus would care though. What had ever happened, to her to turn her into this? What he didn't know was what was going on a few expensive neighbourhoods away.

Tamaki was in the emo corner again Kyoya was writing down ideas The twins were planning one of there surprises Mori sat beside Honey, who was planning a cake And Haruhi just sat there watching everyone else work, she was thinking, what did the Russian like? "I have a plan, Let's throw him a party!" Tamaki shouted, finally coming out his emo corner. "Ivan doesn't seem like a party person." The twins casually stated, sending Tamaki back to his mushroom corner.

"I think the best idea is to make him a host, he's good looking so he won't be out if place. We can make him the surprise host and the girls can choose what type he is after visiting him. That way we will be able to study him more." Kyoya talked calmly while he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. Everyone stared for a few minutes, then started cheering.

"That's a great idea. How?" And the group was forced back into there own thinking corners.

* * *

**So like review any ideas or request.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I think you got m mixed with someone else. This is a DaIvanbraginski story, not a normal one! And where did you all come from?! I post a chapter then poof I suddenly have all these followers! You may have me mixed up with some one good at writing.**

**thanks to all those reviews! And my new buddies that I made on PM last night.**

* * *

I yawned as I walked into the class room, off guard. I was grabbed and thrown into a chair before I even got a chance to put on my mask.

"Join the host club!"

"The what?"

"Mr. Braginski I think you know what I mean..."

"Oh your little group" I said finally pulling that childish grin.

"Yes."

"Nyet."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"We have your sisters number."

"Why is that a problem?" I stuttered, fear peaking out in between the gaps.

"We saw your reaction to your sister when you decided not to call her last week."

"Crap. So I have to join the kiddies club for the extremely flirty." I looked at the floor and giggled to myself.

"We'll this will be interesting"

* * *

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

'Well you see I'm not used to having so little to do, so I'm kind of stuck with choosing what clubs I would like to do, uh what do you ladies like to do?"

The two girls giggled.

"We'll the equestrian club doesn't have many members! And there is the bakers club."

"I like the knitting club, it's quiet and there is lots to do."

"Really that's great,da? Ialways wanted to learn how to knit! My big sister is great at it, she knitted this when I was really young and look its still intact."

The girls were to busy fangirling and inspecting the scarf to notice him staring longingly at the knitted fabric."

Later that night.

"He likes scarfs!" Tamaki shouted proudly "look at the way he looked at his scarf today!" Tamaki added holding a picture that came from no were in particular.

"You weren't listening to him were you." Kaoru half spoke half yawned.

"His sister made that scarf." Hikaru finished the sleepy Kaoru's point. Kaoru suddenly leaned to his left and fell asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. Kyoya used this opportunity to take a picture for the purposes of selling later.

"The one he is scared of?" Honey spoke from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"No we have proof that Ivan had more than one sister, he had a whole family." Kyoya fished an old picture from out his pocket, it was a photocopy but still looked fragile.

The club huddled round to see Ivan in a military jacket and his scarf, huddled around him was a little girl that held on to him fiercely. A woman with large- I mean short hair, three men stood beside them and a snowman with a red bucket as a hat. The little girl was standing on the 2nd tallest mans foot

"Gah!" Tamaki screamed a manly scream and pointed at something in the background of the picture, causing the host club to stare. There was a tall old man in an ancient military uniform, he stared coldly at the family .He almost perfectly blended in with the snow, as if he was made of the winter weather itself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I need some help deciding what type il make Ivan. Who is that mysterious man? Find out as long as 1 person reviews!**

your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**This is crazyhow hey are you all following this! id like tho thank Fallen Heavens for their amazing review and for letting my Oc be in their story.**

* * *

Ivan woke up with the worst hangover ever possible. Wait! Hangover? He hasn't drank in months what's happening?

"Mr. Braginski I see your awake." Ivan tried to stand and face the shadow when he realised he was tied to a lovely green chair.  
"What the mother Russia is going on!"  
"We were wondering the same-thing, who are you and what do you do?"  
"Ivan Braginski, military."  
"Your not though are you."  
"Nyet, I'm half Chinese half American. Called Susan and I work for the British intelligence. " Ivan laughed loudly inside his head, a man in black uniform and stab vest speed walked over and punched him in the face, leaving a large bloody patch on his cheek. It will be have healed in a few minutes so Ivan chose to ignore it.  
"We are serious, we may kill you if you don't tell us."  
"How about I tell you a secret, you can shoot me through the head but give me a few minutes and I will kill you." A gunshot ran out and Ivan went limp, the man turned and faced his leader.  
"Sir, We were ordered to have a civil investigation. What will he say when he finds out we killed him!"  
"We will say that he refused to co-operate with a officer and ran away into a dodgy area."  
"No one like children that don't play by the rules."  
The man and his commanding officer looked at the chair in shock, to see empty ropes.

"Sir someone's screaming."  
"It's proberly the suspect."  
Sure bro totally.

Kyoya stomped into his fathers study.  
"We have to fire the whole of the 6th patrol."  
"No. That's about 159 people, what is your reason for this stupidity."  
Kyoya placed his tablet on the desk and pressed play, and stopped just before Ivan told his secret.  
"I just found out that they have been using unlawful ways to solve their cases. "  
"I will deal with it then."

Kyoya didn't get much reaction from his father now a days, he stomped of to his room to watch the rest of the video.  
"...but give me a few minutes and I will kill you." Kyoya saw the mans incredible strength in action and saw a new side of him, Ivan thankfully did not kill them but the pain they went through must have been worth at least 2 deaths each.  
"Didn't he just get shot through the head?"

* * *

Ivan sat in the classroom surrounded by rich kids. The teacher droned on about algebra when a loud voiced boomed through the school.

"Could Ivan Braginski please come to the office." And with that he stood up and left.

Ivan was led to a small room were a family liar face sat, the guide shortly left.

"Japan what's wrong?" The said country stood up and bowed.

"America has asked me to organise a world meeting, I was thinking that this school would be a good place."

"Why would you need me here?"

"Im sorry for asking but, I need your advice on the school, is it a good place?"

" Dont worry, I owe you one,da?Lets see, Lots of rooms and the kids here don't notice this sort of thing as they get a lot of visitors. Ah there's this one group you have to beware. The host club, they bugged my house last week and I got kidnapped yesterday. They were proberly linked somehow."

"Arigato, I think this place will be great."

So everyone was invited to the beautiful school of Ouran academy.

And the host club it ready for a new list of schemes

* * *

**guess who's coming to screw this up!**

**All kinds off reviews are welcome and thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The world meeting is coming up and I need some request - who do you want to star in it? What do you Ewan's to happen? Pairings? This is your to choose what happens and wha doesn't.**

** DawnSketchthepony - even better. :D I love that emoticons.**

** CheesyBirdie - don't worry child it will come (wisdom face)**

** Fallen heavens - think of me as your new best friend :D **

**And yes I have no pattern for updating so hahahaha. :|**

* * *

"I am taking time of of his duty, 4 days to be exact."

"What! Why."

"Yeah tell us." The twins whined turning into the princes shadows.

"My job, they have a meeting I have to go to."

"But why is it four whole days! Aren't meetings the one hour thing!"

"I'm surprised, you spent weeks watching me and then you act as if I didn't have an important job!"

"We'll um-"

"Look I need a day or two to finish any paperwork my replacement didn't complete- I am known for my speed writing, then the meeting needs another two days. This is not your usual stuff, very important, da?"

Everyone looked at him. He left the room.

Ivan went home to Russia for the first time in three weeks, back to his office and ordinary clothes. He sped through the paper work, disappointed. These last few weeks had been exciting, he had been kidnapped, spied on and blackmailed into joining a group of hosts. Then back home he just sat at his desk and worked.

"Anya! "

"Yes Russia, sir."

"Remind me later to ask Mr. Putin for more interesting life events." The women at the desk blushed and asked what he meant.

"We'll just last week I got kidnapped by some Huligans and I tell you one thing, that was fun."

"Yes sir!" Anya replied to his non question, relieved he didn't mean something else she had thought of.

Ivan chuckled to himself at how red the woman had turned. He was soon disappointed once more at the look of how much paper still sat on his desk, tonight was to be a long night.

Tamaki stared down at his hands. What was happening to him? He was the gentleman, known all over the school for his amazing plans then this one Russian waltz's into the school and deflects all his attacks. Why can't he get into this mans head! He was always wearing this self made mask like he's holding in years of pain and a thousand secrets, I drove Tamaki mad! Even Haruhi was thinking about him, why not him, the man, the one who loves her.

Kyoya slammed his head of the desk, this man is driving him insane. He knows so much, has so many secrets, and he isn't allowed to know a single one of them. Why is he so high in the military but still so young? Why is he allowed to just leave to go to school then just go straight back! Why is this secret meeting being held at the school! Who is this Kiku Honda, the man with the same nothingness on his record than Ivan had a few weeks back. He will not stop till he knows every thing about him.

The twins new game had turned into their lives, they had to know who these people are. They are never bored nowadays, they were to busy trying to work out this man. How could he pretend to always be happy? The twins never told each other this but they were thinking the same thing

How could Tamaki be so stupid! He's been so rapped up in this man and the host club and his own self pity. So busy he never noticed me! My treats or him, my affection. Stuff this man in a scarf and even my place as honour student- I love him.

Honey and Mori ate cake

Random gossip-

"What's up with the host club?"

"The new host, the Russian one. He apparently has a unknown history, know one knows what happened to him to make him like he is now. It's driving them crazy. And you know Haruhi?"

"The cute guy, the normal host?"

"Yeh have you noticed him recently."

"Yeah! He totally has a crush on Tamaki and Tamakis been all like, he doesn't love me and been all emo. it's heart breaking!"

"I know, I know."

* * *

**poor guys :( remember to review what you want to happen during the meeting- resistance is futile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invadercool thanks for the Oc's and ideas. I think I stuck in more with the Oc's then the actual allies and axis! XD**

* * *

So lets say there was a small time skip. Mr. Putin arranged for there to be kidnapping and other activities to happen when Russia got back.

The countries arrived at the school, catching the interest of the host, who noticed Ivan walking around with them. He obviously knew them well. So right now a bunch of school kids were plastered against the door trying to understand what they were saying.

"Why so many languages!"

"Cause they are all from different countries maybe?" Haruhi answered Tamakis question.

Kyoya grabbed his phone and called the newest host hopper in the school, Pepper.

"Ok guys, so here's what they are saying," A tall American/ British girl with blond hair and green eyes sat with her ear to the door. "This is some creepy stuff dudes, the Spanish guy called one of the others Italy and the Americans called your Ivan Russia and commi bastard like 100 times."

"What are they saying?"

"Ok dudes my awesome idea for global warming is to take it and fly it off to dump in space! The American said.

American you got that will never work! How the hell did you become so stupid. The Brit. "

"Are you sure these guys are military?"

"The Russian," the hosts stop and listen. "get of me!

Mongolian, ah I thought you got over that. I mean it was almost millennium ago!

Back to Ivan." The boys and Haruhi knew she could not translate wrong, she was incapable of it but a millennium? Now Ivan just got more confusing.

"It's not easy to forget something like that!"

"Stop!" Even the host could understand that. They fell forward as the door opened. And come face to face with the angry Englishman and japanese man that I opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here." Ivan growled.

"Trying to work out your secrets, why want you tell us about you!"

"I have solved the case." Everyone turned to face Pepper as she wrote on the board. "Then again living in the Tardis the majority of my life and growing up with Sherlock Holmes I would be greatly dishonoured if I didn't solve this dudes problem." The blond said, poking her pen Into Tamakis stomache.

" sadly you won't tell us." A German replied while the tranquilliser took its affect on the girl, who was caught by a new girl who magically appeared out of no where.

"Notsumy?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" The Japanese girl pulled a beautiful friendly grin. "It's my fault she got involved with the hosts. Sorry she was such a bother, and of she went dragging the Doctors companion with her.

"So how we going to deal with this."

"Pardon?"

"We'll you just waltzed in and listened to our meeting, tell us what you know."

"You refer to each over as countries for some reason and our friend Ivan says he's a thousand years old..."

"Wait! Friend? Ivan since when did you go to school?"

"Since I decided I wanted a vacation from you lot?" Alfred pulled a hurt face. "Oh don't pull that face, what you've said in the past is a lot more painful."

"Why don't you like working with us dude?"

"You! You make everything a competition, whatever I do you have to one up. You take my family from me then act like you did me a favour! Have you even noticed them lying to you! Lithuanian scars aren't from me, it's him and Belarus ! They are in a relationship!" America pulled a confused face, the others were disgusted. Ivan leaned forward and whispered in Alfred's ear.

"Natalia brings knifes to bed to make everything more interesting." Alfred was disgusted too. "The worst I did to Estonia was take away the wifi and Latvia is just scared thanks to the others lies.

Everyone just stared for a bit, Belarus was bright pink with embarrassment, so was Lithuania. Estonia was angry that he was found out and Latvia stared at the other two Baltic's.

"Hey France you owe me 100 euros- told yah I could stop Ivan smiling!"

"Hey Ivan!" A reassuring hand landed on his shoulder, from someone alot smaller than him.

"Feli, what's up." Ivan spoke quietly, his usual smile was set but it never quite reached his eyes.

"What's wrong, you seem so sad lately. Would you like pasta? That usually cheers me up!"

"No thanks I'll be fine."

"No, sit we will talk about it! Talking always helps, you can share the load."

"What if the other isn't strong enough to carry his share?"

"Russia, you had a bad past but remember, I maybe this useless happy go lucky toy to you but I had it rough too."

"It was in the 13th century, Mongolia had just taken over my land and god help me he wanted to prove it..."

Tamaki looked around, he had seen his friend walk off and some creepy Italian follow him- what if it was some kind of Mafia! Tamaki worried even more and looked into all the rooms till he heard a sobbing.

He slowly opened a door he saw the Russian kneeling on the floor in full tears, hid s head was buried into the Italians chest. Feliciano stroked his hair softly, Tamaki could hear the whispers.

"Shhh, No fighting, everyone's happy now. Vee we are all friends now, no more wars." Tamaki began to quietly cry to himself, someone slowly pulled him away and into a hug. Tamaki didn't decline just held on tightly, quietly crying. The person rocked back and forward comforting him,

"Shhh it's me, Haruhi."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review! P.s thanks to all my new followers and readers! There are so many of you! This is my fav chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry for not updating- I was at my grandmas soo writing- I hope this is good enough!**

* * *

It just after the meeting. Tamaki sat beside Ivan , the said boy looked at the ground, never bothered to even smile.

"You want to tell me what that was all about." Ivan smiled a bit at this

"I don't even know how I could possibly exist, never mind why all them as well."

"What does that even mean."

"I'm about to tell you a secret that will change your life. Maybe in a good way, maybe a bad way, and you don't even have to believe it if you don't want to."  
Tamaki raised an eyebrow and looked worringly at the Russian.  
"My name is the Russian Federation. I am thousands of years old and scientifically impossible. How can one person feel the pain or happiness of thousands of people in one area? Why not land that does not belong to Russia? Why do t I feel Poland or Chinas pain? No-one knows, I have led my men to battle a million times and I have been beaten so many more. I have seen things no man should ever see and done things no living thing should even think of doing."

"Are you the only one?What do you call yourself?" Tamakis eyes were full of curiosity, and pity.

"We are the countries, the nations, every man or woman at that meeting was one of us except Sealand. He's not a country, just a micronation.

"Why did you come to the school?"

"I got sick of it all, I wanted to be normal, do things the humans do. Make friends."

"I forced the personification of Russia into my limo." Tamaki laughed to himself, Ivan joined in .

"So, that makes you the boss right? Boss of a country.

"The exact opposite, I'm a slave to my country. Whenever a large amount of my people feel the same way about something then I am forced to feel the same, whatever my boss, Mr. Putin says I have to do. He can even decided to have me grounded for a year if he wanted."  
Tamaki looked up to the Russian,

"Do you think Haruhi likes me?"

"How stupid are you? She adores you!"

"Really!"

"Of course I do." The boys turned round to see the girl in the doorway.

"Haruhi!"he shouted as he ran over, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Softly stroking her hair, he could feel her soft breathe on his shirt.

"How much of that conversation did you here."

"Just from being grounded by someone." Ivan let out a relived sigh. Not a lot of people knew his secret.

"Tamaki, you know why you can't tell anyone right." Haruhi watched as her boyfriend nodded to the Russian.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**No intro needed. P.s watching black butler Ova 6 like- Grell! Your supposed to like Bassy not William!**

**hetalia does not belong to me - yet.**

* * *

"Ok bastard what did you do to my brother!" Romano stood in Russia's way in front of the door. Inside the countries were trying to pull England's hands of Frances half dead neck.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I saw you and him- there's no way he would be like that around a freak like you!" Ivan stood there speechless- what do you say to something like that.

"Ivan-chan! What's going on!"

"Oh! Work stuff, hey Honey-Kun aren't you supposed to be in class?" Romano stared at the small group that started chatting with him, the said nation listened to them and cared even though they were not his own people, it was one of the strangest friendships he had ever seen.

Friendship

Huh- you would never have thought you could put Russia and friendship in the same sentence.

The Italian watched as Ivan sent them back to class, the Russian chuckled as they discussed some club and walked into the meeting. Romano soon followed him- a bit confused by what just happened.

"Listen, we called this meeting cause of an important mistake England made."

"Shut up America, it was your fault too!"

"Fine then, we um summoned a magic elf and he escaped." Romania burst into laughter.

"Ha you let one of those things escape! How is that even possible, did you leave the door open or something!" He laughed so much he almost fell out his chair. Alfred rubbed his arm discomfortably.

"So what's going to happen?"

Then there was a scream. A white light, and a room full of chibis.

"Kyoya sat outside the door along with the other host, until he heard the scream, he rushed in to see a room full of young children running around to catch something. When they finally caught it they seemed to completely ing ore the host.

"England when I get back to full size think of yourself as dead!" Was the main idea floating around the room.

"I have an idea!" All the children turned to see an American in a long white shirt. "Why don't we just call our bosses to fetch us?" This was replied with

"Did America just come up with a food idea?aru?" And a burst of laughter.

"Comrades we have more issues to deal with first." Everyone including the host turned to face a small boy with Snow White hair and clothes that look like they won't last the day as he pointed directly at the host.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mushrooms~ it's 00:29 in the morn over here XD. I feel epic!**

* * *

"Ok bastard what did you do to my brother!" Romano stood in Russia's way in front of the door. Inside the countries were trying to pull England's hands of Frances half dead neck.

"What?"

"Don't fuck with me, I saw you and him- there's no way he would be like that around a freak like you!" Ivan stood there speechless- what do you say to something like that.

"Ivan-chan! What's going on!"

"Oh! Work stuff, hey Honey-Kun aren't you supposed to be in class?" Romano stared at the small group that started chatting with him, the said nation listened to them and cared even though they were not his own people, it was one of the strangest friendships he had ever seen.

Friendship

Huh- you would never have thought you could put Russia and friendship in the same sentence.

The Italian watched as Ivan sent them back to class, the Russian chuckled as they discussed some club and walked into the meeting. Romano soon followed him- a bit confused by what just happened.

"Listen, we called this meeting cause of an important mistake England made."

"Shut up America, it was your fault too!"

"Fine then, we um summoned a magic elf and he escaped." Romania burst into laughter.

"Ha you let one of those things escape! How is that even possible, did you leave the door open or something!" He laughed so much he almost fell out his chair. Alfred rubbed his arm discomfortably.

"So what's going to happen?"

Then there was a scream. A white light, and a room full of chibis.

"Kyoya sat outside the door along with the other host, until he heard the scream, he rushed in to see a room full of young children running around to catch something. When they finally caught it they seemed to completely ing ore the host.

"England when I get back to full size think of yourself as dead!" Was the main idea floating around the room.

"I have an idea!" All the children turned to see an American in a long white shirt. "Why don't we just call our bosses to fetch us?" This was replied with

"Did America just come up with a food idea?aru?" And a burst of laughter.

"Comrades we have more issues to deal with first." Everyone including the host turned to face a small boy with Snow White hair and clothes that look like they won't last the day as he pointed directly at the host...

"What happened here!" Kyoya spoke first, managing to appear calm.

"The magic elf turned us back into kids." A Italian girl replied, her green dress swishing around.

"Magic elf?" The twins were confused.

"Yeah." A magic floating polar bear cub held out a glass with a coaster used to trap a small green person inside.

"We'll this escalated quickly."

* * *

**moustache~ **

**p.s I want a pet Creeper. Ha ha I need to go to sleep. Message me I'm bored all the time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your

**Hellooo update! Here is something I wrote for DawnSketchthepony.**

* * *

"Ok team axis I need 3 boiled eggs."

"Yes sir." The little girl saluted, she looked over to see Germany in traditional green dungarees and Japan in a kimono.

"Russia, Belarus and Ukraine we need to find a large pot."

A girl in a grey dress nodded and pulled the shorter two towards her- Tiny Natalia tripped on her rag dress,

"Natalia! You have to be carefull, da?"

The rest of the allies are to find some roots, here's a list." England handed China the paper since he was the oldest on here. He still looked like himself only slightly shorter.

"They have split into groups we have to follow them!" An excited Tamaki loudly whispered.

The Chinese man was followed by three children dressed in white, two of them looked just like each other.

"This is kinda scary, Russia has friends! Holy maple! How long do we have till he kills them!" The medium haired child whispered.

"What could we do! We can't just drag him away,non?" The long haired one said.

"Don't worry, I'm the hero!" We should just join the school! We could make way more friends than that commie bastard!"

"Alfred I don't think that's a good idea." The medium haired child could hardly be heard over the sort haired ones laugh.

"Hey Francis isn't this weird? I've only seen you as an adult and now I can see you as a child." The medium haired one whispered to the French man.

"Yeah! You didn't meet me till the 16th century! " the French man suddenly shouted. "Aren't I cute!"

"..."

"So Ukraine how are you?" Ivan turned to what must be his elder sister.

"Oh great! I think we are finally coming up with the gas money!"

"Kat... Not everything is about gas money. You don't have to do everything your boss says- you can visit whenever you like!" The little ragged child looked up hopefully to the girl.

" agh Belarus! Let go, that hurts."

"Marry me bruder!"

"That's it! You've been crazy since the union broke up- what's your problem! Why can't we just be a siblings! We are family for mother Russia sake.

They went into the kitchen- the majority left after lunch was cleaned up. Grabbed the largest pot and left.

"Germany wait up! Why don't we wait a bit, huh? We haven't hanged out together as a trio since 1940's!"

"Itary San is right. We should talk."

"And so the two boys sat down with the girl."

"Italy? Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Oh after the Austrian succession everyone thought I was a girl cause of my voice." The high pitched voice happily sang. "Hungary knew I was a boy but thought I looked cute so was forever dressing me up! Ve!"

"Interesting" the Japanese man spoke calmly "China tried to do that to me too." They all went quiet- Japan never discussed China. They soon got up and left.

Everyone returned- some fighting. Some awkwardly silent.

After everyone was turned back into themselves a creepy looking Kyoya wanted answers.

"Now what just happened?"

"Didn't you see it Kyoya? It was a trick!" Tamaki is smarter than people give him credit for.

"Tamaki!" Ivan whined, surprising many of the nations. "We could of had a big show and stories to really creep them out but no- you had to tell them everything." The nations were still trying to get over how Ooc Russia was being.

"We'll then that explains why everyone referred to each other as countries! And the talk about decades, and why such important government officials are arguing like children." Kyoya stated, France fainted. Everyone just ignored him.

"We'll um..."

"That was part of the script. We thought that if we referred to each other as countries it would be easier for you to work out who we are. And then if we are countries don't we have history? And if we have history then we must hate certain over countries, da?" Ivan calmly lied, fooling everyone but

"Ivan remember how when you first joined the school we were rather interested in who you were? We discovered a large amount of paintings and pictures of you with Famous Russian rulers from centuries ago." Kyoya surprised the host.

"Ha- comrade photoshop can do many things nowadays."

"Then explain how your photoshopped picture is hanging in..."

"We'll thats a lot to take in so go now." American tried to help.

"Oh America, If I'm right your all personifications of countries. That would explain a lot of things here. Like how Ivan killed those two officers after being shot in the head."

"They were officers?"

"It would explain why Ivan or what I should've said, Russia was so determined to keep his history hidden. Why you only talk about old wars. Or why some of you speak dead languages." Kyoya fixed his glasses for the hundredth time.

"Shit." America murmured.

* * *

**hahah. Send me a requested please.**

document here...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sitting here eating gummy dolphins from Americandy – sorry to any Americans out there but this stuff has no flavour at all. Listening to- Young Volcanoes, Secrets , Sugar we're going down.**

**DawnSketchthepony : Thanks for the review- I'm sure you will explain your reviews meaning later ;)**

**Shi No Tenshi 8888 : MOAR! **

**ChibiPasta : This Chapters dedicated to you ok! I am writing this cause of your epic speech about creepers and Kids! Cause I think I still count as a child age wise.**

**Any request WILL be used- unless I really don't want to write something like that O.O**

* * *

"Shit" America stood there, on the table wandering what to do. He was the hero for god sake! He was about to make an awesome speech when Iggy- Brows decided to talk instead.

"Our secret is up- a few of us will have to stay at the school to supervise them until our bosses work out what to do- no you bloody frog it won't be you!" France slowly put his hand down.

"Hey- Does that mean Kyoya was right?"

"Shut up frog spawn this ain't got anything to do wid yeh!" Iggy spoke in that voice again- the one he only uses when extremely drunk or excited- especially both. But this time it was stress. The blond kid soon sat in the corner surrounded by a dark shadow that could beat Russias- then a great idea hit me!

"I'm going to join the school! I am the hero so I should defend all the kids from Russias evil ways and show him how awesome I can be!"

* * *

Ivan just did something I thought he could never do; he scared the crap out of the host club with his aura. When he was with these people it was like he was a new person completely! He completely hid his emotions, and had this creepy dark shadow. The brit told me to shut up- so are they really nations... I sat in my corner thinking, I was not sulking. Till the guy called America stood up and announced he was joining our school and Ivan just stormed out- followed by one of the Italians.

* * *

"Heya Ivan- I know you a hate the guy but there is no reason to walk out like that."

"Feli you don't understand! I joined this School so I wouldn't have to do all the work, I could pretend I was a normal person! I wouldn't have to do things just so America could turn it into a competition! I could be a person with friends and no bad history that everyone will keep calling up on."

"I understand- Hey I know why don't I join to! Ve~ Then I will be able to see you more and we can be friends!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure it a will be easy, no?"

Ivan suddenly hugged the short man; he had a friend- one that won't die.

"благодарю вас" (Thank you)

"Qualsiasi cosa per un amico" (Anything for a friend)

* * *

The students were amazed by the 4 new pupils, even some of the guys were fangirling over them. Apparently they were co-workers of Ivan Braginski's and just as good looking! The host club had already made them host!

The first was a British kid, he had a short temper but the most gorgeous green eyes- you could have mistaken them for emeralds. The second was an American, he wore a ww2 bomber jacker over his uniform but was extremely funny to watch. His blue eyes were as beautiful and clear as the sky. The third was the Americans twin; he looked almost exactly the same but had slightly longer hair and soft purple eyes like Ivan, unlike his twin he seemed to melt into the background but was soon noticed by some girls

The last one was the prettiest of them all; he had deep brown eyes and a gravity defying curl. He seemed so innocent and knew how to talk to the ladies. He talked about his family and friends, he apparently has known Ivan a long time and have recently become great friends- he also has a friend called Ludwig, which he slightly blushed when talking about- or was that cause someone had pulled his curl?

They were all in the same classes as at least one of the hosts, which meant the host could publicize them easier.

* * *

**Ha-ha- I have ruined the story for you ALL! I added only the most annoying characters! No not really my adorable little sister- she is the cutest thing ever- chose England and Canada cause they are her favourite characters! Thank god she hasn't found out about fan fiction yet or her poor innocent mind will be ruined.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is for that quest/anomonous guy who told Kyoya were to go O.O caus of the words she used I had to delete the review- sorry :|  
but as a reward I sent her a pet creeper.**

* * *

"Today's host theme is History!"

"You chose this just to mock us, didn't you."

"I don't mind." A soft voice was unheard.

"To far Tamaki- I'm not interested in talking about my past. Da the girls will think it's a theme but how does it make us feel!"

"Listen to the king- here is your costumes!"

1hour later

Ivan stared down at the guard uniform- It was the same one as he wore the night she died... It was ugly and horrible, she was beautiful and kind, and yet they shot her right through the head.

Arthur felt strong, he stood tall (well he's a short man so I don't think that's possible for him.) His sword swished back and forward, his untidy hair went perfect with his pirate costume! He was so happy till he noticed a small seal on his gun. It was the royal seal of Queen Elizabeth I .  
The Queen that married her country.

Alfred ran back and forward He was wearing his pilot uniform- he was free! He raced around the room- huh everyone looked so gloomy. He put his hands in his pocket and felt for the corner- there was no hole, there should of been a hole- the hole he made just so he could spend time with that girl. Amelia promised him she would fix it for him when she came back, but she didn't come back...

Matthew? - who?

Feli looked at his roman soldier gear- he looked great and he looked strong yet he was sad.  
"Grandpa Rome..."

The usual host paraded around in their fancy clothes.

All went well- the girls got emotional, the new hosts were sad and Canada was noticed by a large crowd of girls.  
Till Alfred brought up the competition.

"How the hell did you get so many request!" Everyone in the room turned to face Alfred, the girls were especially confused. "I came here to prove I was the hero! The hero is always better than the bad guy! I mean your Ivan Braginski how the hell did you get people to like you!"  
The girls on the couch facing Ivan suddenly felt a cold dark aura in the air. As Ivan stood up the whole room felt it.

"Maybe because these are ordinary people. Not one of us- these are people that won't compare me with my countries past or think of me as evil and why does everything I do have to be a competition? Da!" Ivans sudden shout made a few jump.  
"I know! It's because I'm the bad guy and everything I do is evil so you must do better than me to prove the good guy is better! However you were wrong! I am not the bad guy, I'm not!" Tears ran down Ivans face but he chose to ignore it.  
"Remember when you got those new bombs, I was interested so I made my own and you had to think I was threatening you! I just wanted to be as strong as the hero!" Ivan spat out the last word with hate, tears ran down his face faster.

"I-I thought..." Alfred tried to answer.

"No- don't answer like that, it only proves what I first thought to be true. You are selfish and only think about yourself! You wouldn't admit that you were wrong, I was not the bad guy! I was the one needing saving! I needed someone to help me understand what I was doing wrong! Your idea of saving turned my sister into an insane marriage wanting freak! My other sister won't even talk to me and the rest of the family was torn away from me! You only left me with him.

Alfred looked at Ivan sadly, was he really that selfish? He had torn apart a family just to fulfil his own needs, had Ivan really needed him. Ivan left the room, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

**Well that was intresting O.O Request or review- no swear words please. Oh and pick up your pet Creeper on the way out- now for a limited time only you can get a pet ENDERMAN instead!  
Warning- Enderman may teleport away and never be seen again if hurt or touched by water.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not Uploading sooner but I was on a Quest to visit the almighty Auntie Maria! Now I have come back with only a few injuries (she has 3 insane children just a few years younger but still o.o Try telling a 7 tear old no more sugar.) I can write again!**

* * *

"Alfred? Why do you look so sad?" A girl asked.

"There was a girl- she was a pilot, we studied together and everything. I was the hero so I felt responsible for her, she was the only female pilot and I fell in love with her and all that. One day she went on a huge mission on her plane- I promised myself when she comes back I could ask her to marry me." Alfred looked at the floor, shoulders slumped forward. The girls gave him worried looks.

"What happened?" The two said in unison.

"She didn't come back." They sat there in silence.

* * *

"Hey Arthur- what's wrong."

"Nothing- how about you, ladies? Are you enjoying the theme?"

"Arthur- tell us!" He sighed

"My wife was extremely interested pirates, and I was extremely interested in her, she was the queen of my world."

"Oh- why would that make you sad?"

"She died alone- she had locked her door the night before and she died there with no-one at her side."

"Oh."

* * *

"Matthew are you ok?"

"Oh- uh n-nothing I – um ah." Matt stuttered "I'm just not used to- um- being noticed. Especially by g-girls."

After Ivan had walked out Matt and his guest were joined by Ivan's girls which had not helped his nervousness.

"Not noticed? But you are so cute how could no-one notice you!" Matts already adorably red face became even redder than possible."

"Kawiii!"

* * *

"I had a Grandpa- I never knew his real name but he knew all about Rome so everyone just called him Grandpa Rome- even the men older than him! He just had that effect on people. He was kind and nice and really talkative everyone thought of him as their crazy grandpa."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared like that. Poof and was never seen again... Hey do you ladies like pasta! I love pasta it makes me feel all a happy! Vee~"

* * *

"So how was your first day as hosts!"

"Amazing! I got to meet all the nice girls and they were a really kind! And guess what! They like pasta!"

"Seems like you enjoyed yourselves but back to business- What did Ivan mean by 'Him' exactly." Kyoya ruining Italy's happy moment since chapter 12.

"Oh- He means General Winter." Italy whimpered while America spoke. "He's like Ivan's Guardian and all that but Ivan completely hates the guy. Winter was the one to teach him everything- taught him how to kill, how to hold a gun... He raised him like a weapon, it's kinda hard not to hate 'im"

"So you just left Ivan with him?" Alfred looked up at Honey then back down at the floor.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Omg guys thank you so much for reading- this is my most popular fanfic and I am completly in love with it! 24 countries, people from 24 countries have read my fic! If you have any requests or Questions just review or Pm! 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok my lovelies you better like this cause it caused me 3 rounds of head-against-wall therapy and My sister to completely disown me. NO ONE TOOK ANY CREEPERS OR ENDERMEN! D: Oh and I'm going to watch Smurfs 2 with my little sister tomorrow and your all invited to my self respects funeral. Tickets are free and if you bring request for this story you can get popcorn.  
I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing but I need request so it is easier to write- I will try to upload every three days but I can tell you one thing- I probaly won't.**

* * *

Physical exams~ oooh!

The host club walked toward the hall together, the nations still watching them.

"So what are physical exams- in Britain we don't have anything like that."

"Yeh- it kinda sounds dodgy." Alfred stood at the front of the group like the hero he was. Ivan was at the back still getting over the outburst from yesterday- Feliciano stood beside him.

"Oh it's just an ordinary physical exam, they measure you, weigh you and make sure your healthy." The twins spoke at the same time while playing on a 3DS.

"Oh lovely we sound just like bloody cows." Arthur was not in the mood.

"Uh guys- what about the marks." Feliciano spoke and the nations stopped.

"Um we could cover them up right?"

"You have to take of your clothes."

"Shit does anyone have concealer or something?"

"How's that going to cover up your 9-11?"

"Oh god what are the other students going to think?"

"Nyet- our bosses have properly fixed it so we don't have to do anything."

"We have concealer!" The host club shouted, except from Haruhi who was the only girl in the group.

"Thanks much!" and the host club was left with only Canada to watch them- good thing he has a nice peaceful history...

* * *

"Mr. Braginski please come right this way." The girls stood watching as Ivan walked up to the nurse, he was about twice the height but at least you could spot him easily in a crowd- sadly.

Ivan was as nervous as can be but managed to pull his normal cheerful smile and walked over.

"Please take off your shirt you can undress in there if you like." Ivan walked over and the girls inched in a little closer

3 minutes later...

"Mr. Braginski can you please come out."

"What I have to come out but what about the girls? I don't think it's very reasonable to let them see me like this!" Ivans voice a little higher than usual.

The nurse sighed. "Please sir. I don't think that the girls will be looking- they are too busy watching the other men." And Ivan came out.

* * *

"Thank you, last thing, we are going to have to wash of that makeup to check if your skin is healthy."

The girls looked confused. Ivan was devastated.

"Uh- what make up? Nyet no make up here." The nurse came back with her kind smile and a cloth and wiped and his back, then her eyes grew huge.

"Excuse me sir but you seem to have a few marks on your back."

"Yeah can I put my shirt back on this is really uncomfortable." The girls had taken their eyes off his muscles and now looked at the Nurse."

"I'm sorry but we have to finish the Exam." The spoke kindly but her eyes were filled with a determination that only a fire bell could put down. She walked around him and rubbed off some more consealer revealing huge burns and scars- small ones too.

The crowd gasped ,somewhere off a few more gasps from another crowd ,and another and a fan girl squeal from a certain embarrassed Canadians group.

Ivan jumped back, pulling the curtains closed and grabbing his stuff. A few minutes later he left, so did America and England, once again leaving Canada to look after the group.

* * *

**Spoilers- I has no Idea what next- I know how to get rid of the countries and A sequel planned but what will happen in the next chapter! GAH! NO CREEPERS TILL SOMEONE REQUEST HAHAHAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay Invader cool requested, and she also asked for a creeper! Thanks so much! Here's a chapter just for you Ivy! Oh and thanks to the person who requested Japan, his speech is a nightmare to write.**

* * *

The for students sat silently together in the cupboard for some time.  
"I'm sorry, Ivan, I truly am."  
"Oh ok- so you tear my family apart, make the whole world hate me but it's ok cause you said sorry."  
"What do you want me to do about it!"  
"I don't know! I was to busy thinking about all the things people call me and do to think about it!"  
"Will you too gits just shut up, they might find us."  
Italy whimpered.  
"Wasn't there five of us?"  
"No- your imagining things again."

"Dude that was perfect, it completely proves my theory that they are immortals." A British /American child walked through the corridors, followed by her loyal friend, Notsumy.  
"Pepper, if Immortals were real, wouldn't the Doctor have taught you about them?"  
"He couldn't have taught me about everything during those 10 years my dear Notsumy."  
"Don't you have to go back to that crazy Uncle of your soon?"  
"Dude, be nice! Sherlock is a well respected ,an back in London!"  
"So about these immortals. Is it physically possible for immortals to exist? Captain Jack was an immortal and you saw what happened to him, his body slowly fell apart and all was left was the face of Bo."  
"I think these are different- It's like there bodies are attached to something."  
"Excuse me radies , but wourd you prease come with me, you seem to have worked out some highry crassified information." And the two were soon arrested by the Japanese man.

Japan opened the door and bowed to the group of host.  
"I am sorry to intrude but boss has carred to say he has to return home so I came to replace him."  
"I am sorry ,Japan, but we can't find them anywhere. You see it was physical exams today, and they are now in hiding." The Japanese mans eyes grew large as he excused himself from the room.

Somehow Japan found the countries 'Amazing' hiding spot.  
Canada was sent home, actually he was rather pleased by this.  
"We have arrested two girrs as they are cros to finding out the secret."  
"So you arrested two when they are close to finding out, but leave a whole bloody group of teens that have already worked it out to wander around!"  
"One of them are the niece of Sherrock Homes." England's was surprised by this,  
"Sherlock sends his niece to a Japanese school! Traitor..."

"So-when are the spies coming in?"

"Some time next week."

* * *

**Sherlock, bad boy. wait spies? ha you must be killing yourselves right now- send me your Oc's .Get one creeper get another one for the same price-free! Request your heart out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG THIS IS CRAZY! EVERYONE STOPPED REVIEWING! Request or Review that way I can continue! If peoplelose intrest so will I so review on every chapter. :| No**

* * *

The next few days were chaos

Every girl they met wanted answers they could not give. Japan was struggling not to lock himself away and read manga.

Ivan sat on a couch beside Feliciano, everyone else had left.

"Hey Ivan, can I hold your heart ?"

"What!"

"Germany told me that your heart comes out so I wondered if I could hold it!"

" uh sure." Ivan reached inside his shirt and pulled out the cold organ.

"It's !" Italy giggled.

"Da- it is., but your hands are warm,"

"You can feel it!"

"It is a part of me, of course I can feel it."

"Vee! That's amazing, even outside your body it still beats..."

A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Hey Ivan, why does it come out?"

The tall man did not look at his smaller friend but still spoke in that childish tone.

"General Winter, he wasn't happy with me. I had failed to beat Prussia, or as he was known then , the tectonic knights again. So he caused a storm killing thousands, and while I was at my weakest he ripped it out."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, no-one likes children that can't play fair. Sadly he is no child, and nether am I."

He looked across the room, looking at all the grand designs.

"Ivan, if you had such a bad past why do you always pretend to be innocent?"

"To fool myself. If I am innocent then everything about my life must be sweet, once apon a time this worked, I'm just holding on to it in case it does work one day." Ivan slurred the words together, his voice slightly deeper than Feli ever heard him speak before.

"Feli, what do you fear most?"

"Being alone, if everyone I knew and loved were dead and I was alone. Cause then I would have no-one."

(Hetaoni)

"I'm afraid of losing to him. Cause if I do then I lose everything, he's done everything to break me. I think that was the reason he didn't save me when Mongolia did.."

"Vee I understand."

"Hey- Italy, whats the your history?"

"Well Romano and I lived with Grampa Rome for a while, we were extremely rich and powerful thanks to him but when he disappeared we were kicked around by other countries until Germany came to my side to help me. Hey do a you want pasta?"

"Da." The Russian took the small container from Italy and they sat in silence eating.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Would you like pasta! I made pasta for everyone!" Haruhi was sat beside the Italian, he passed out plates to everyone and forks."

"Um- Feliciano can you show me how to use a fork, I'm only used to using chopsticks..."]

"Oh! Ok! So you hold it like this and swirl!" Italy grabbed his fork and swirled the pasta into a ball on his fork. "That's how you eat pasta with a fork!"

"Hey would you like us to teach you about chopsticks?"

"No thanks my friend Kiku taught me!"

"I am sorry to intrude but I heard my name being carred."

"Oh Kiku! I was telling them about you teaching me about chopsticks!" Italy jumped up and hugged the unsuspecting Japanese.

"Prease Itary-chan! Personar space!" He said pushing the Italian off. "You wirr not believe hoe uncomfortable that was."

"Did you just call Feli, Italy?"

"Da he did. In our line of work , we just call each other by our country names, it's rather confusing calling each other our normal names cause we forget what country they represent."

"Oh so this must be really hard for you."

"Yeah it is- I keep calling Alfred, America and Japan is called... Japan what's your name again..."

"Kiku, prease excuse me I have to go back to the girls."

* * *

Later that evening-

"Wow Russia that was an awesome excuse- now we won't have to try so hard in calling each other human na..."

"No Amerika that's not it. We now have to try harder so they don't get suspicious., 7 people have already worked it out, we have to be less obvious."

* * *

**As punishment for not reviewing NO CREEPERS OR ENDERMEN FOR ANYONE! Grrrrr**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lol- I say that no-one reviews and the same day three Reviews, so there are readers out there! Thanks Invader cool for Nutsumy- I am planning a sequel for this, but it may be quite a while... Yeah this chapter gives you an idea what the sequel may be about.**

* * *

The black magic club may not be as popular as the host club, but it was still popular. Many people would come in for help from simple love potions to complicated curses, actually they were in business with the host club; Kyoya constantly ordered strong cures to love potions as many hosts had been affected these past years.

"What is it you want the magic club too do?" A boy with light brown hair spoke as others in black cloaks milled around behind him.

"I would like too see the past of the new hosts!"

"Oh is there a particular one you have in mind?"

"Um- maybe a few of them all?"

"Sure please come this way." He spoke dully.

"Is it really going to work?"

"Don't underestimate the power of black magic!" This was the first time the boy had shown any emotion. The girls looked out of place in this dark room but it wasn't new for the BM members- girls had been coming all year.

The boy dropped a few things into a shiny grey caldron. The group of yellow girls sat down excitedly, finally they see what their new toys had done.

There was a sudden bang and puff of purple smoke starling the girls then the image.

Loading...

Please enter password

The boy wrote something on a piece a paper and threw it in the pot.

Access denied- classified files.

The smoke disappeared

"I am so sorry ladies; we will give you a full refund and Beelzenef the curse doll." The grumbled and left the room loudly.

* * *

A girl ran through the empty corridors, her yellow dress concealing 3 Hand pistols and a few gas bombs and a voice recorder. Her brown bob swirled around her face as she rushed to music room 3, her cheeks weren't even slightly red. She nodded to one of her co-workers, cleverly disguised as Janitor Mr. A; Mr. B was off setting up surveillance. She walked in to see the full room, ordered a meeting with Kyoya, he was the smartest so he needed to keep an eye on him.

"Nutsumy, you look a bit worried is there something the matter?" He was working on accounts but guest still enjoyed talking to him at this time.

"Oh you noticed! Is it that obvious! Well my friend Pepper just went back to Britain and she hasn't called!" Her bubbly act managed to pull it off.

"Well I would to, but I will have to say my goodbye as there is some issues with the other hosts." Kyoya spoke calmly while pulling out a bottle of something the black magic club had made and walked over to the overly affectionate Kiku. Who was acting rather Ooc and talking and talking."

As Nutsumy was sitting there, one of the other hosts sat down beside her. He smiled innocently at her,  
"Why are you carrying so many guns? It is a rather safe school, da?"  
Her face showed complete shock for a second then pulled into a kind smile.

"My work doesn't like it if I am unprotected."

His smile was still innocent but something in his eyes changed. He lent forward and whispered.

"You're one of the people that I and my colleges sent for, Da?"

She giggled and pulled a fake blush then whispered back.

"We have the place fully watched, once we check that no-one else knows we will pull them out and shift them to the new school were they can study and become political leaders. It is the only job for someone with a secret like that or they can become secret service, which I recommend for the two top left." Ivan's eyes looked around the room checking everything, making it not obvious that he was watching Honey and Mori talking (or in Mori's case just sitting near) with some girls.

"Da that is a great idea ,but remember they are just spoilt kids, they have no idea what the real world is like."

* * *

**Thanks for reading- here is your spoiler! I mwas listening to Death Valley and just one yesturday both by F.O.B. FREE CREEPERS FOR EVERYONE! Send me requests and it will become true! Oh and songs- I listen to every music type there is, my favourite is alternative and rock!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am desperate for ideas- and my Internet was a jerk so I couldn't update.**

* * *

The weekend had just begun and the host club were already plotting a huge holiday.

"We are all going to Kyoya-sans health resort!"

"It has been closed for refurbishment so we will be able to have some peace and quiet."

"Wow- your family owns a resort! That's awesome; I can't wait to see what Japanese people do in their spare time!"

"Alfred weren't you listening you bloody idiot!" Arthur scolded the younger nation. "It's a closed for refurbishment! We will be the only ones there!" He shouted. Alfred shouted something annoying back and soon they were having a full on fist fight.

"Shouldn't we do something" Tamaki asked nervously, turning to face the two sane Nations.

"Nope I say sit back and enjoy show!" Ivan smiled his creepy fake smile, ever since the other countries joined he had started to become a new person, or that's what they thought.

Few hours later.

"Holy cow this place is rather large." Arthur stood beside the pool staring at the vast jungle on the other side.

'Splash'

"You. Bloody. Wanker!" Arthur pulled himself out the pool, gasping for breath. An extremely obnoxious laughter filled the air.

"Ha-ha, you should see your face!" Alfred was bent over, laughing so hard. Arthur grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the pool.

The twins were having a water fight, Tamaki was bugging Kyoya about something till his cross dressing Girlfriend walked over.

"Tamaki , can I talk with you."

"What is it, my sweet."

"It's just, I'm worried about what's going to happen when they finish the surveillance and decide what they are going to do with us. The public don't know about these people and they defiantly don't know what happens to those who find out. For all we know we could be walking dead."

"Don't worry Haruhi, our parents are rich and powerful, if I we were to die then our family would make a huge fuss and the governments don't want that!"

"But my dad and me are not rich, we could just disappear and no-one would know."

"Don't worry about it, you're my daughter and I won't let anyone harm you!" Tamaki yelled a bit too loudly.

"We would she be harmed?" The twins asked at the same time, appearing right behind the host club president. The king jumped up in fright almost touching the fake sky.

At that moment Kyoya, who was standing back from the crowd, phone rang.

"Hello, yes we have. I understand, I guess I won't be seeing you much longer. We can continue this conversation at home. Bye Father." And he hang up.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN**


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later, the host club was cleaning up after the day's events. The countries had all left early for some reason, maybe work.

The door clicked open.

"Sorry but we are closed for business, please come back later."

A pupil with short brown hair walked in, her bubbly facade gone. Her yellow dress replaced with black trousers and jumper. Her boots made no sound against the floor.

"Oh- this is huge business, sir. You are all under arrest for knowledge of Personifications, you will be moved to a top secret area for training. You have the right to remain silent, and to tell the truth I recommend it as there will be no law of court in this matter."

They watched in horror as Nutsumy put on her gas mask

And then it went black.

* * *

**I am Uploading the Sequel right now :D Free mobs for everyone that has reviewed and followed and even favourite! I need some Oc's and facts about the micro nations please as they will be included in the story. Thanks so much everyone J hope you enjoyed this short story. **

**Preview- Japanese Pupils in the worlds Military.**

* * *

Tamaki awoke in a small room, It wasn't really small but it was smaller than the rooms he was used to. He was lying on a soft bed, on top of the grey covers. There was four doors. Two were on the wall to the right, they were symmetrical to each other and must have been a wardrobe or cupboard. One of the others, right on the other side of the room, had a electric lock on it. The other , to the beds left ,had a plain locks on one side, and it didn't lock on this side so it must have been a bathroom. There was a small window, looking out to a large field and forest; if you looked closely you could see a tall wall at the other side of the trees.

He stood up cautiously, and went to the wardrobe to find it full of black, school like uniforms, only they looked like you could actually run in them. Black boots and a bag.

He slowly brought the bag to the bed and opened. Inside was a teddy, the same one that he constantly used in host club situations. He smiled, under it was a few photos and clothes. He looked at them, his mum, his friends, Haruhi. A tear slid down his cheek. He missed them so much

Then he heard Haruhi scream.


End file.
